Advance Wars: Days of Ruins
by Frost the Arctic Fox
Summary: What if during the meteor strike the Rubinelle's 24th Rubinelle National Guards nicknamed the Shield Battalion survive and joins Rubinelle's 12th Battalion nicknamed "Brenner's Wolves" to fight a rouge admiral and Raiders in the post-apocalyptic world.
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Disasters and Raiders**

* * *

**What if during the meteor strike the Rubinelle's 24th Rubinelle National Guards nicknamed the Shield Battalion survive and joins Rubinelle's 12th Battalion nicknamed "Brenner's Wolves" to fight a rouge admiral and Raiders in the post-apocalyptic world.**

* * *

**Prologue - Disasters - The Meteor Strike and ****The Begining of the End**

Our world is destroyed

Fire rained from the sky.

It happened without warning.

No one knew or saw it coming.

I didn't think that the Apocalypse would come in the form of meteors raining down on Earth.

The land burned, the sea dried, and the sky darkened.

The devastation was total.

Dust covered the entire planet, blotting out all traces of the sun.

We weren't prepared, and most of humanity paid the ultimate price, dying needlessly.

The world as we know it, no longer exists.

It seems impossible that anything could survive.

Now the Law of the Jungle rules but not when we're around.

Cause amid the destruction, there is hope...

* * *

**Prologue - Days of Ruin and A Destroyed World**

_"This is the 24th Rubinelle National Guards to anyone hearing this broadcast." _The sound of a Radio is heard

_"If anyone is alive please respond because there is still hope."_ The broadcast ended

An Armored Convoy is seen driving down the old abandon Highway in this Post-Apocalyptic world.

The Convoy consist of M1151 Humvee Enhanced Armament Carriers, M1117 Guardian Armored Security Vehicles, M1126 Infantry Carrier Vehicles, M1127 Reconnaissance Vehicles, M1128 Mobile Gun Systems, M1129 Mortar Carriers, a M1130 Commander Vehicle, M1132 Engineer Squad Vehicles, M1133 Medical Evacuation Vehicles, M1134 Anti-Tank Guided Missile Vehicles, M1135 Nuclear, Biological, Chemical Reconnaissance Vehicles, Military Trucks, Combat Bikes, M113 APCs, FV432 APCs, Flare Tanks, M109A6 Paladin, M247 Sergeant York, M1907 Avengers, Anti Tanks, AH-1Z Vipers, CH-47 Chinooks, , M551A1 Sheridans and M1A2 Abrams.

This is Rubinelle's 24th Rubinelle National Guards nicknamed the 'Shield Battalion' as they search for survivors in this Post-Apocalyptic world.

Major James Foley is looking through the binoculars on the M1130 Commander Vehicle despite not made for combat it has a Heavy Machine gun to engage enemy troops as James look around then he heard something.

"All units stop!" James shouted as he tries to listen the sound.

"What is it sir?" His Second in Command Captain Jake Dunn.

"Yeah what is it sir." His Third in Command 1st Lieutenant Alexandra Williams.

"What now sir?" His Fourth in Command and Driver 2nd Lieutenant Robert Ramirez.

They were all in the same squad in the Army Rangers now transferred to the National Guards

"Listen." James said as he continue to listen.

_'Ratatatatat, Ratatatat'_ The sounds of distance gunfire is heard.

"We've got raiders chasing a survivor" Alex said as she listens.

"Or the survivor fighting back." Jake said when a cannon fire was heard.

"Nope more like getting slaughter." Robert said with his famous dry yet dark humor.

"All units towards the gun fight!" James shouted through the radio as they charge to the unknown.

* * *

******Prologue - Let's Survive!**

**- A Few Hours ago -**

"Please... Please let me find someone..." William said as he digs out of the ruin academy wearing a Rubinellan military cadet uniform and a blue tie and red fingerless gloves. He also wears a white t-shirt with navy blue trim under his jacket.

"There's no one here. The whole world is dead. HELLOOOOOO! Help me, please! I don't want to be alone..." Will said as dug himself out only to see a destroyed world beside him is a Combat Bike a M16A4 Rifle and a Radio.

Then he saw headlights lots of them

"Wait! There's someone there! Where's my radio?! Maybe I can call them and tell them I'm here... Help me! My name is Will! I'm a cadet at the Rubinlle military academy! Um, do you read? Over." Will said through the radio as he hope for the best.

"Gwar har har!" An unknown voice laughed.

"What's so funny?" Will asked as he nervously look at the headlights

"Look sharp, roaches! We got us a live one! And he's just a punk kid. You know the drill! I want his food, and I want his weapons! Leave his corpse where it falls! Ain't no one going to complain! Gwar har har!" The unknown voice commanded.

"No! Don't do this!" Will shouted as he get on the bike for a quick get away.

"There are too many of them! I've got to get out of here! Ok... hold, on Will. Focus. Remember your training. What's the first priority in a combat situation? Right! Examine your surroundings, and gauge the strength of the enemy." Will muttered as he starts the bike and he looks around and see that is in a middle of a dead field and he saw Jeeps with Heavy Machine gun gunning towards him!

"I can't take them on, so I need to fall back. There's a good spot." Will said as he saw a road and sped towards it as the Jeep catch up and starts firing.

"Gwar har har! That's what I'm talkin' about! It's blood-and-guts time! We just keep killing 'til there's no one left to kill!" The unknown voice laugh as the Jeeps close in.

Then Unit of M1A2 Abrams and Humvees arrive in front of him as Will sped past them as the Jeeps stop and look nervous at the Tank and Humvees.

"Give me tactical, Lin." Asked a man who was in mid–20's having tannish white hair and black goatee with a scar on his left cheek and he wore a tan uniform with armored shoulders pads and a Utility Belt with Holsters and Pouches from one of the Tank.

"I've got a single solder being pursued by a pack of raiders. The soldier appears to be one of ours. Shall we intervene?" Said a woman and Asian descent having long, flowing, black hair that fell to her lower back, wearing tan combat pants and brown boots, but she was wearing a sleeveless long tan trench coat that fell to her thighs, and was equipped with the same brown segmented shoulder pads. The coat was open to reveal a black sleeveless shirt that was short and exposed her stomach from the one of the Humvee

"Do it." The man said to the woman.

"Yes, sir, Captain." The woman replied.

"Who are you guys?" Will asked behind a Humvee.

"Skip the introductions. Fall back, and let us handle this." The man ordered Will.

"Umm... OK." Will said nervously as he sped away from the battle.

"What's the big idea, dogface? This got nothin' to do with you!" A dark skinned, muscular man with a short beard and long, unkempt brown hair with tattoos and stitches across his face and neck wearing a yellow bandana and armbands, as well as two ammo belts and several military issue pouches on his person with dark red irises stepping of the Jeep.

"It's got everything to do with me. I'm a soldier. It's my duty. You remember what duty is, don't you? I think you used to be soldiers." The man said angrily.

"Duty? Gwar har har! Don't make me laugh! This world's dead, soldier boy, and so is your precious duty! We stopped being soldiers when the meteors hit. We're survivors! This is our time, and there is no law! We rob! We kill! We're kings!" The raider shouted

"Not anymore." The man said narrowing his eyes.

"And who's going to stop us? You?" The Raider asked.

"That's right. Your days of preying on survivors are over. We're going to put you down like the rabid dogs you are. You may have forgotten your duty, but we have not." The man said with conviction.

"Gwar har har! Keep talking loser! I need a place to aim!" The Raider laugh as he pulls out an M60 Machine Gun.

"Move out, Lin. Let's end this quickly." The Man ordered as he enters his tank.

"Yes, sir." The woman now known as Lin said as they engage the Jeeps as some of the Raiders fires RPG completely missing the Tanks and Humvees.

"This... this isn't like training at all! This is the real thing!" Will said as he hide behind a broken wall clutching the M16A4 as Tracers and RPGs flew above him.

Then the National Guard Convoy arrive scarring the Raiders even more.

"GYAAAA! Stinkin' soldiers! Head for the hills, roaches! We're outmanned!" The Raider shouted as the National Guard Humvees and Combat Bikes tries to give Chase only to stop but they kept firing their machine guns.

"This will teach them to prey on survivors." The man said as a M1130 Commander Vehicle stop beside his M1A2 Abrams.

"Captain Brenner?" James asked as he popped the hatch open to see his old friend.

"Major Foley?" The man now known as Brenner asked.

"Lets talk some where else ok?" Foley said to Brenner who nodded.

"Ok follow us then." Brenner said as the National Guard Convoy follow the Humvees, Tanks and Bike back to the 12th Battalion's base.

"You all right, kid?" Brenner asked Will as he step down from the Abrams.

" Yeah, I... I am now. Thank you. My name's Will. I'm a cadet at the academy. ...I mean, I was. Before the meteors." Will explained to Brenner.

"A cadet, huh? Thought I recognizd that jacket. So what happened?" Brenner asked Will again.

"The academy is gone. One minute I was eating lunch and then... Everyone died. Instructors and friends... everybody. I was buried in the mess hall. I've been digging myself out for... I don't know. Weeks, I guess. I looked for survivors, but I only found rubble and bodies. ...I thought I was the only one left." Will said sadly.

"You did well to stay alive. I'm impressed." Brenner said impressed.

"I didn't want to die." Will explained.

"I'm captain Brenner. I command the 12th Battalion, pride of the Rubinelle Army. And this is my second in command..." Brenner strated to introduce himself.

"1st Lieutenant Lin. Welcome to Brenner's Wolves." Lin congratulate Will.

"We've made it our mission to seek out and aid survivors of the disaster. The world is a dangerous place now. I suggest you come with us." Brenner said to wills.

"Yes, sir! That would be fantastic! You won't be sorry about... Uuurrrr..." Will said as his stomach rumbled.

"Are you all right?" Brenner asked concern.

"Sorry. I haven't eaten in a long time." Wills explained sheepish.

"That was your stomach rumbling? I thought we were under attack. Come on. We'll get you some spare rations. Just don't get too excited. All we have is canned bread." Brenner said happily to Will.

"I can double that with canned meat if you want." James said as he walks towards them.

"Uh... Who are you?" Wills asked as James walks near them.

"Me I'm Major James Foley. I command the 24th Rubinelle National Guards, pride of the Rubinelle Internal Defense Forces." James Introduce himself

"We've also made it our mission to seek out and aid survivors of the disaster. So we will be joining you."

"Good to hear that Foley." Brenner said happily as they shake hands.

"Now want a sandwich we have A-Rations, B-Rations, some C-Rations, a hell lot of D-Rations, K-Rations, Jungle Rations, LRP rations, Mountain ration, 5-in-1 ration, 10-in-1 food parcel and so many Field Rations I lost count." James joked but it's true most of the trucks are filled with Rations most are given for Humanitarian reasons though as everyone laugh.

* * *

**What do you think about this story?**

**So please Read and Review please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Where there is life there is hope**

* * *

**What if during the meteor strike the Rubinelle's 24th Rubinelle National Guards nicknamed the Shield Battalion survive and joins Rubinelle's 12th Battalion nicknamed "Brenner's Wolves" to fight a rouge admiral and Raiders in the post-apocalyptic world.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A single Life is ****Precious**

At 12th Battallion Base Camp the 24th Rubinelle National Guard has integrated with the Army Battalion.

"You've got permission to leave camp, Will. Don't wander too far away." Brenner said to Will who is now standing up.

"Sure thing, Captain Brenner." Will replied to Brenner.

"I'm glad you've recovered enough to be up and about." Brenner said as he look at Will.

"I've got you to thank for it, sir." Will thanked Brenner.

"Well, don't push yourself too hard. And be careful. This area's not safe." Brenner explained to Will.

"Yeah those Raiders may came back you know." James said to Will.

"Yeah, I... I know." Will said sadly as he look at the skies

"What's wrong?" James asked Will.

"The world really has changed, has it? This ash is everywhere. The sky is dark. It's like a never-ending twilight has fallen. Even the ground is coated in it. I've never seen so much gray." Will explained

"Ashes to ashes..." Brenner muttered as he and James look at the skies.

"When the meteors struck, huge clouds of dust and ash filled the sky and blocked out the sun. We've haven't seen a single ray since." Lin said walking towards them.

"When will the sky return to normal?" Will asked them.

"Years? Decades? Who can say?" Lin explained to Will.

"Could be Millenniums" James said to Will.

"Decades?, Millenniums?" Will asked them sadly.

"Don't make that face, Will. We'll be OK. As long as there's life, there's hope." Brenner said to Will hoping to raise his spirits.

"As long as there's life..." Will muttered.

"Right. The world we know is gone, but we can't give in to despair. Someday things will be set to right. We'll have peace, and the life we had will return. That's what I believe. That's why we must help everyone we can." Brenner said to Will.

"Um..." Will look uncertain.

"Keep it simple-never give up. If you can do that, anything is possible. Got it?" Brenner said.

"Got it!" Will exclaimed with anew spirits

"That's the spirit! Now let's get to work. Lin, I want recon units canvassing the area." Brenner ordered Lin.

"Yes, sir." Lin nodded to Brenner than ran to the recon units.

"I'll get some M1127 Reconnaissance Vehicles to help" James said as he walks away.

"That will be great." Brenner said to James.

"Captain! I want to help too!" Will shouted to Brenner.

"No, I don't think so, Will. It's too dangerous." Brenner dismissed Will.

"Oh, c'mon! Look, I know I'm still just a cadet, but that doesn't matter! I can drive or search or wash dishes or whatever. I just want to help." Will pleaded to Brenner.

"...You've got spirit, I'll give you that. OK, you're in. But if anything happens, get your tail back here. You're too weak to fight yet." Brenner ordered Will.

"Yes, sir!" Will exclaimed with happiness as run towards a Infantry Company.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Brenner?" James asked Brenner coming back.

"I Hope so." Brenner said as he enters his tank and James the M1130 Commander Vehicle as they left with so Abrams, Sheridans, and Strykers.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Signs of life**

The Rescue team with Will is now searching a ruined city up in the mountains for survivors

"Hey! Are you alright? Can you hear me?" Will asked a dead body laying face down.

"Hang it up kid. We're too late. He's dead. They're all dead." Sergeant said to Will sadly as a Medic from the National Guard shook his head no.

"No..." Will said in disbelieve.

"All these towns are the same. No survivors anywhere." Jake said to Will as he and his squad of Medics return form the town next door with sorrow face.

"That can't be true! There have to be people out there who need our help. What is captain Brenner had given up on me? We have to keep looking." Will said with conviction.

"And we will William" Jake said to Will as a medic covered the body with a white sheet they found.

As the Team continue to search they found more bodies everywhere, more destroyed and looted stores, a crater where a gas station would have been lit up and sometimes a dead Guardsmen sometimes wearing Riot Gear with a jammed M16A1 with A2 Handguards or an empty M16A2 and rarely a MP5A2 or MP5A3 with his pistol and magazines missing or a dead police officer with an empty Glock 17 or Beretta 92FS or the rare SIG Sauer P226 and the older Smith & Wesson 5906 sometimes with a Remington 870 Police Riot Magnum Special.

"At least that's one good thing about the meteors," Jake said as the team and Will started to looking around for survivors. "No scavengers. We can't bury every body we find, but we don't have to worry about them being desecrated at the least."

He then kneel down and check a dead Guardsmen's M16A1 as the body is leaning against a destroyed police car beside it is a SWAT Van making him wonder where's the SWAT Team is.

"The Old M16A1 these thing jammed so easy I wonder why they mixed it with the M16A2s." Jake wondered as he knew Local National Guardsman are always issued older weapons to bolster the lack of newer weapons so why are some of the Guardsmen they found are armed with M16A1s with A2 handguards not M16A2s as the M16A1s are now given to Local and National Police forces.

"I don't know." His fellow medic replied after checking the dead Guardsmen. "He's dead."

"Lets move out!" Jake said as he rest the jammed M16A1 beside the dead Guardsmen as they cover his eyes.

"Captain! Raiders in coming!" An unnamed Infantrymen shouted as he pointed at the horizon to see some raider infantry coming towards them!

"All units Fall back!" Jake shouted as he and his fellow medic with the Infantrymen moves back while firing.

Jake and the medics are armed with M4A1 while the Infantry are armed with M16A4.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Will shouted inside a abandon building.

"Move it, kid! Mission's over! We got raiders coming. Let Captain Brenner step in and take care of the hostiles. we stay out here any longer, and they'll be sizing us for body bags." The Sergeant shouted at Will.

"Just a little more time. I've got a feeling about this. Captain Brenner always says to never give up." Will said with conviction to the Sergeant only for Jake and his fellow medic with the Infantrymen running towards them in panic.

"Inside quick!" Jake shouted as the mans nearby immediately ran inside the abandon building.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A Single sign of Life**

Outside the mountain area the Raider Jeeps, Infantry and Tanks are fighting the Team outside/

"All nonmilitary personnel, fall back! This is now a combat zone! Get that tank up there and block the road! Keep that artillery safe!" Brenner ordered as he ordered a M1A2 Abrams to block the road heading towards the M109A6 Paladins and M1129 Mortar Carriers that has set up in that area.

"Yes, Sir!" The Tank commander said as his tank and a M1134 Anti-Tank Guided Missile Vehicle block the road as gun fire started to erupt.

"Captain, the tank's main cannon is out of ammunition. We can attack with the tank's machine gun, but it's far less powerful." Lin reported as she remember that they didn't rearm the tank's main gun.

"Then that's what we do. Get up there and open fire!" Brenner order as he grip the M2 Browning Machine Gun and starts firing at the Infantry on his right James and Alex manned they're machine guns on the M1130 Commander Vehicle.

"Open Fire!" James shouted as he fires the M2 Browning Machine Gun while Alex open with the M240D as nearby M1126 Infantry Carrier Vehicle fire their Heavy Machine Guns mowing down the Infantry.

"Gwar har har! You ain't getting away this time! You hear me, solder boy? You and tht punk kid are gonna pay!" The Raider leader shouted as he fires through the hip with the M60 Machine gun missing everyone making James sweatdrop.

'Is this guy is a former soldier? His men can fire straighter than him.' James though as he ducks as a 7.62×39mm round hits the Gun shield missing him.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A Single Life**

Inside the abandon building team is firing through windows and door killing raiders after raider.

"Hey! There's someone over there! Hold on! I'm coming!" Will shouted as he ran towards a young girls body.

"Will!" Jake shouted as he kills a raider aiming for Will.

"You two got with him NOW!" Jake shouted to a Infantrymen and a Medic.

"Ooaah!" The two shouted as they follow Will.

"Can you hear me? Hold on!" Will asked holding a teal-haired girl maybe a few years younger than he was up with one arm, trying to wake her up.

"Is she alive?" The Soldier asked Will

"I... I think so. Her breathing is really faint. Come on! We've got to get her back to camp!" Will said to the solder.

"It ain't worth the trouble, kid. I doubt she's long for this world." The soldier said to Will as bullet fly around them.

"I'm not giving up! If you won't help, I'll carry her myself!" Will shouted

"Are you serious?" The soldier asked will.

"Hey! Can you hear me? Give me a sign, will you?" Will pleaded.

"That's it! I ain't sticking around to rescue a corpse!" The soldier said getting ready to run only to duck again as bullets hit the wall near him.

"Keep your head down idiot!" The medic shouted as he fires a burst at the raiders.

"Open your eyes... I know there's not much to see, but you can't give up. You're alive, you know? And where there's life, there's hope." Will pleaded.

"Who... Who are you?" The girl asked Will.

"Yes! You heard me! You're alive!" Will shouted in excitement.

"P-please tell me... Who are you?" The Girl asked again.

"I'm Will. I'm with Brenner's Wolves. What's your name?" Will Introduce himself.

"I... I don't know." The Girl replied.

"What do you mean?" Will asked the girl.

"I... I don't remember. I don't remember anything." The Girl said to will.

"OK, OK, don't worry. You've been through a lot. Everything's going to be fine. Just come with me." Will said to the girl.

"All right." The Girl replied.

"She probably has amnesia." The medic said to Wills who is now beside him drawing an old Beretta M9.

"Yeah probably." Will replied as he fires a couple of shots.

"What's happening?" The Girl asked as Gun fire intensifies.

"Don't worry, you're safe. You're with the Rubinelle Army now." Will smiled to the girl.

"Rubinelle... Rubinelle is one of the two main countries on this continent. At the last known date, the army employed 1,296,973 men while the national guard employed 2,355,345 more men." The Girl said making them look at her.

"What the... How do you know that?" Will asked the Girl.

"Rubinelle and its neighbor have been at war for a century. Despite several armistices, the fighting has never truly ended. Ten percent of Rubinelle's GDP is expended on weaponry and research. The last recorded assessment of its military strength was 'Excellent'." The Girl ended.

"Where did you learn that?" Will asked a bit disturbed.

"I...I don't know. I don't understand." The Girl said

"Yeah, OK... Let's talk about it later. Right now we have to get back to camp in one piece." Will said as he turn and continue to fire at the raiders.

"All right." The Girl shuttered.

Then artillery fire was heard and suddenly the gunfire stopped then distands explosions are heard.

"GYAAAAA! NOT AGAIN! How did those dirtballs survive? This ain't over, ladies! You ain't seen the last of The Beast!" The Raider now known as The Beast shouted as he ran with the rest of the surviving Raiders.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - ****Where there is life there is hope**

"Make sure the civilians are cared for." Brenner order as the National Guardsmen and his men check all the civilians for wound before they head back towards camp.

At the Camp everyone is busy the medics and doctors are treating the injured and wounded while supply officers re-supply fuel and ammo

"You OK, Will?" Brenner asked as he, Lin and James walk towards him.

"I'm fine, sir. But the girl we found..." Will said to Brenner.

"Who is she?" Brenner asked Will.

"I don't know. I fond her unconscious near some ruined buildings." Will explained.

"Good work bringing her in." Brenner said as Will went out and brings the girl towards them.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Brenner asked her.

"Umm... I don't know." She said.

"You don't know? Listen, kid I.." Brenner tried to ask again.

"Captain Brenner! Let me explain..." Will said as he was afraid Brenner was angry.

As Will explained about her.

"She lost her memory? Is that what you're saying? It's not surprising, with all that's happened to this world. Sometimes I wish mine was gone too." Brenner replied

"There's more, sir. It seems the girl has detailed knowledge of our army. I would be interested to know where she obtained her information. ...Very interested, sir." Lin said to Brenner.

"And knowledge of the National Guard?" James look at her confused

"Easy, Lin. She's a survivor who needs our help, not an enemy combatant. Will saved her, and we're going to see that she gets someplace safe. Clear?" Brenner said to Lin.

"Sir." Lin replied.

"She's your responsibility now, Will. Stay with her, and see that she's taken care of." Brenner told Will.

"Understood!" Will shouted.

"Brenner, she could be the child of a government official." James said as he and Brenner started to walk.

"She could be." Brenner replied as he look at the darken skies.

* * *

**What do you think about this story?**

**So please Read and Review please.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Village of Freehaven**

* * *

**What if during the meteor strike the Rubinelle's 24th Rubinelle National Guards nicknamed the Shield Battalion survive and joins Rubinelle's 12th Battalion nicknamed "Brenner's Wolves" to fight a rouge admiral and Raiders in the post-apocalyptic world.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A Village?**

At joint 12th Battalion and 24 National Guards HQ inside the war room every officer is in a meeting.

"OK. See this spot on the map? That's our next destination. It's a small village." Brenner pointed at the map.

"A village? With people?" Will asked as he look at the map.

"That's right. The earthquakes and tidal waves destroyed most of the cities, but... In some places, survivors have begun banding together. This village is one such area. Admist the anarchy and chaos, they've come together to reestablish laws and government." Brenner explain to will.

"Laws? Why do they have laws? The world's been destroyed. There's no one left to help them enforce their laws." Will told Brenner when he heard the explanation.

"I agree with the Kid Brenner. During the search at the last town they found dead cops and guards men most of them shot or beaten to death and most of they're service weapons missing." James told Brenner as he remember the report that Jake gave him.

"That's why they're doing it on their own. They need some way to create order. No one forced them to do it. It's just natural to try to prevent murder and other crimes. You see, Will? Even in the most unexpected places, humanity shows its inherent virtue." Brenner told them both making them sweatdropped.

"Permission to disagree, Captain? It's not proof of virtue. It's simply a survival strategy. A society that doesn't punish murderers is a society where anyone can be murdered. A society of sleepless nights, where people live in fear of everyone around them. When faced with the facts, it only makes sense to band together and agree to prohibit murder. People are motivated by their own interests. The meteors didn't change that at all." Lin replied to Brenner.

"They certainly didn't change you, did they Lin? I see you still don't factor in human decency. As for you, Will, you and the girl will be safe once we get you to the village. You're civilians, so they'll welcome you with open arms." Brenner said before leaving.

"I've got a bad feeling." James told them before leaving.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Welcome to Freehaven not.**

"Hold it right there! Identify yourselves!" A Civilian with a Baton and a Bulletproof Vest shouted.

"D-don't try anything funny! We've got snipers watching you!" A Teenager shouted beside him.

"Civilize heh?" James deadpan to Brenner who just moves forward.

"My name's Brenner. I'm captain of the 12th Battalion of the Rubinelle Army. I need to talk to your mayor. Tell him I'm here." Brenner introduce himself.

"What if you're with those raiders? What if you're here to attack us?" The Guard asked them.

"Yeah, I bet that's it! You came back to kill us all, didn't you?" The Teenager said to them.

"I'm Major James Foley. I command the 24th Rubinelle National Guards, of the Rubinelle Internal Defense Forces we're not Raiders!" James shouted to them.

"What of you're lying!" The Guard shouted back.

"C'mon guys! Help us out, will you?" Will ran to the front.

"Hey... You're too young to be one of them raiders. Maybe you're OK after all. Wait here! We'll go get the mayor." The Guard said shouting to someone.

"About time..." Brenner muttered.

"So it really is you. Your weapons and uniforms have my people scared half to death. What do you want, Brenner? we're trying to live in peace. We don't need your kind here" The Mayor of Freehaven said as he arrive.

"So it seems. Don't worry, we'll move out as soon as we finish what we ame here for. We rescued some civilians a few clicks back, including an injured girl. I want you to take them." Brenner said to him.

"I hope you're not marching in here and giving us orders. I truly don't. Things aren't that simple, friend. My village is barely getting by as is." The Mayor replied.

"No one's giving orders. I'm asking for your help. They're just a couple of kids. They're not going to make it out there alone." Brenner also said.

"And that's not our fault! We didn't make this world, but we have to live in it. That's reality." The Mayor argue.

"Reality? The reality is that there's nothing out there but cockroaches and corpses. These people survived. They're alive, and it's up to us to keep them that way." Brenner also argue back.

"Maybe that was true before, but now? I don't think so. Millions and millions of people are dead. I don't think a couple more is such a tragedy. The more people we have living here, the more mouths we have to feed. We can't afford it." The Mayor Replied.

"So you think they're not worth saving?" Brenner asked.

"That's not what I'm saying! We don't want to see anyone die, Brenner. You know that. But you don't know what you're asking. We simply don't have the means to take them in. I'm sorry." The Mayor said Apologetically

"I see." Brenner replied.

"You're soldiers. You can use your weapons to take what you need. All we want is to be left in peace. Now do us a favor, and take your troubles elsewhere." The Mayor pleaded.

"You heard the mayor! Hit the road! We don't need warmongers in our lives! You read me?" The Guard shouted stupidly.

"Oh then we're not going to drop-" James started to say before getting cut off by Brenner.

"I read you. Sorry, Will, but it looks like you're going to be traveling with us until we find another village." Brenner interrupt him.

"Don't worry, Captain, that's fine with-" Will say before getting cut off.

"Head for cover! Those raiders are back! Where's the mayor?!" The teenage watchmen shouted.

"The raiders? Are you sure?" The Mayor asked immediately.

"Look at this, roaches! Soldier boy's visiting OUR village! Nothing like a nice day of raiding, murder, and revenge! Gwar har har!" The shout of the Beast answered the question.

"Of all the luck..." Brenner muttered.

"Told ya." James told the rest.

"Dear mother of mercy! Look at those savages You've got to help us, Brenner! They've destroyed every village in the region, and now they've come for us!" The Mayor pleaded.

"All those innocent lives..." Brenner said shocked.

"They have tanks! We have sticks, rocks and only a few working guns! Please! You have to help us." The Mayor pleaded to make his point only 15 men with guns from personally own hunting rifles to scavenge military weapons.

"All right. Leave them to us. You get your people out of here. Start evacuating!" Brenner shouted to everyone.

"In regards to payment..." The Mayor said to Brenner only to be cut off.

"There's no time for that now! Get moving!" Brenner shouted to the Mayor as a Village guard whisked the Mayor away.

"Captain, we have only five units at our disposal, while the enemy has ten. They enjoy a significant advantage in firepower." Lin Report in.

"Count me in!" James shouted as four more units arrive.

"Bullets don't win wars. Soldiers do. And I'm betting ours are smarter!" Brenner shouted to prove his point a few Guardsmen take position for the most defense and greater fire power.

"There's a narrow pass through the mountains at the top lets place some ambushes." Lin said as James relay the orders.

"The enemy has units in the mountains!" Lin shouted as she sees raiders stupidly walking in the open..

"Mortars! FIRE!" James ordered as M1129 Mortar Carriers fire they're payload shelling the mountainside.

"I want casualties at a minimum!" Brenner ordered as Guardsmen and Infantry take cover anywhere they can.

"Gwar har har! Is that all ya got? We're gonna slaughter you! Move! I want that dogface's head on a plate!" The Beast shouted as he look at the battle.

"We're still outnumbered, and these scum will fight to the last man." Brenner gritted his teeth.

"That's right, sir. I think we'll have to eliminate them all." Lin replied.

"I need some more man on the left flank!" James shouted as a unit of Support gunners take the left flank.

"What are you waiting for? Kill 'em! Kill 'em all!" The Beast shouted impatiently.

"I'm going to wipe you out if it's the last thing I do." Brenner said.

Up in the mountain a lone Guardsmen marksmen with a M40A3 Sniper Rifle aimed at the enemy fuel tanks.

The Battle is moving towards the Army and National Guards Victory as they pushed on.

"Alpha 6 to Bravo 3 provide covering fire!" A Mech infantry shouted as he readies the Mk 153 Mod 0 SMAW on the last Raider tank a rusting T44 Tank they some how get it to work again.

"Roger!" Bravo 3 replied as they fire their M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle, M249-E2 SAW, M249 SAW paratrooper version and M240B with AN/PVQ-31 SAW Day Optic at the infantry raiders forcing them to duck behind the tank.

At the same time the Mech infantry and the Sniper fired making a big explosion killing the rest of the Raiders.

"NOOO! Your gonna pay for this! Head for home, roaches! We'll feast on these fools another day!" The Beast shouted as he ran with the rest of the surviving raiders.

"That's how the 12th Battalion and 24th National Guards fights!" James and Brenner shouted together as the troops cheer.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Freehaven**

Everyone regroup at the camp after the battle as the Raiders run for the hills.

"We're awaiting confirmation on the enemy withdrawal." Lin said after regrouping.

"Sir, they're gone! There's not a raider to be seen for miles!" Will cried running in.

"Good work, everyone." Brenner nodded as the men searches for survivors.

"Captain, Brenner, I'd like to revisit our earlier conversation. I'm not above reconsidering my position on your refugees." The Mayor said to Brenner.

"Is that so?" Brenner look at the Mayor.

"It is. However, there is one...condition." The Mayor said.

"Go on." Brenner said to him.

"As you've seen, we live in constant danger from those raiders. They may well regroup and attack us again tomorrow. Do you really think it's a good idea to leave your kids in such a situation?" The Mayor said to Brenner.

"Kids? Hey, I can look after-" Will retroted only to be cut off.

"We know where the raiders' camp is. They've taken over an old army base east of here. Unfortunately, we don't have the weapons or training to go after them." The Mayor said to Brenner.

"I get it. So we wipe out the raiders, and you'll agree to take in-" Brenner said to the Mayor only to be cut off.

"Something like that, yes. If you agree to my proposal, I'll consider your request." The Mayor said to Brenner.

"I've got a feeling that will be double cross." James said to his crew as they rearm the machine guns.

"Yeah." They all nodded at James.

* * *

**What do you think about this story?**

**So please Read and Review please.**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Don't worry I won't abandon the stories but I have some exams coming up so it'll be on hiatus but if you have some ideas please sent them.

**Frost the Arctic Fox** signing out..

Semper Fi


End file.
